St Patricks Day Passion
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON! SMUT SMUT SMUT!


Ziva walked in to the bullpen wearing black trousers and a blue top, she smiled at her fiancé, she was early the team was not due in for another two hours

Gibbs laughed, he had on a green shirt as it was St Patrick's day and jumped up and pinched Ziva, lightly when she came close.

Ziva looked shocked, "What was that for?"

Gibbs smiled, "It's St Patrick's Day and your not wearing green"

Ziva raised an eyebrow, "But I am wearing green"

Gibbs smirked and pulled her into is lap, "Oh really?"

Ziva nodded and leant forward giving him an eyeful of her breasts, and her green bra with a shamrock attached to the centre of it.

He grinned and leant down running his tongue along the top of her breast and squeezed her ass when she moaned softly and ground her hips against his as she straddled him in his chair.

Gibbs groaned when she did that and moved lower, sucking her breast through the flimsy material, making her writhe in his lap and moan softly.

Ziva leant towards him more and captured his lips in hers and kissed him passionately, grinding her lips against his, "Jeethrro I need you... now!" she moaned into his lips when he bucked up towards her body and cupped her breast

He grinned and stood up, walking into the elevator with his fiancée wrapped around his waist, he pinned her to the cold metal wall and kissed her hard, she moaned at the feel of his kiss and of the cool surface on her back

Ziva whacked the button beside them making the elevator stop before Jethro pulled of her blouse and kissed all over her torso, and tucked her bra down causing her breasts to be pushed up as though being offered to him.

He smirked and took the offering into his mouth once more, her hands threaded through his silver hair and her head thrown back in pleasure as she moaned his name in the metal box, his hands moved downwards and tugged at her trousers, letting her stand before he pulled them from her and pulling her thong down with it, he kissed up her thighs and ran his tongue over her tanned skin.

She continued moaning and writhing as her legs become unsteady, he held her against the walls with his hands and pushed her against the wall more as she balanced and held onto his shoulders, kissing her and licking her all over she collapsed into his arms when she came.

Gibbs lay her on his jacket on the floor as she came to and she pulled his shirt from him as he pulled his trousers off, and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around him once more and he unclipped her bra, sucking hard on her breasts, "Oh god" she moaned, as her hands instinctively clutched at his head, holding him close.

Her hands ran down his body and grabbed at is erection, running his hand up and down his shaft making him groan and buck into her hand.

He groaned loudly and grabbed her hand, forcing it away, knowing that he would not last long if she carried on doing that, he kissed her hard and pinned her arms above her as his hand moved between her legs and ran his fingers along her entrance making her gasp as he slid a single finger within her depths, in a tortuous pace, her breathing was heavy and laboured as she looked at him through lust and love filled eyes, "I need you" she begged him

Gibbs smirked and shook his head, "Patience Zee" he whispered huskily into his ear, making her groan as he pumped his finger in and out of her as deep as it would go before sliding a second in and then a third.

Ziva moaned loudly, writhing and panting, unable to speak she simply moaned more and more at the feeling of his fingers deep within her, her walls contracted around his fingers, and squeezed them hard as she came for the second time that night and as she came down he slid another within her and pumped them within her as hard as he could and as deeply as he could and curled his fingers inside her sacred place as she writhed and moaned loudly.

Jethro moved up slightly positioning his huge throbbing erection at her entrance and withdrawing his hand, cleaning off his hand before kissing her passionately as he entered her swiftly and hard.

Her back arched and she moaned his name loudly as he begun to pound into her small frame, kissing her hard and passionately. Ziva moaned loudly as she wrapped her tanned legs around his middle and pulled him deeper, he kissed down from her lips, down her neck and back to her breasts, his tongue running along her glistening skin, swirling his tongue around her nipple and around the skin of her breasts made her moan more, and he sucked hungrily at her and bit down.

She screamed his name, as her internal muscles clenched his cock and milked it harder and harder as she came once more, her legs tightly locked around his hot, sweating body.

He groaned at the feel of her and the sight of her coming undone beneath his touch and with his "gun" deep inside her, as he continued thrusting into her, hitting her womb every time with his long, thick shaft, as he thrust for the last time, burying himself as deep as physically possible, making her feel him as he spilt his seed deep within her womb.

She closed her eyes at the familiar feeling and moaned, loving the feel of him inside her and the feel of him climaxing within her depths, she held him there with her arms and legs as she kissed him lovingly.

He smiled and kissed her back, "I love you Zee"

Ziva smiled and kissed him again, rolling them over so she straddled him with his limp shaft still inside her.

He smiled having the perfect view of her breasts, and her beautiful face, he leant up and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly.

She kissed back just as softly, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her slender body, kissing down her neck, making her moan softly.

Ziva smiled and looked at him, "We … better … get dressed because.... they will wonder where we are"

Jethro smirked, "But I'm the boss which means you have to stay here if I say so"

Ziva nodded, "That is true, but Jen Is your boss and she will know what is going on if she realises the elevator is out of action and we are... no where to be seen, yes?"

Gibbs groaned, "How about we leave early? Go back to ours and finish this"

Officer David smirked, "You have a deal Jethro"

Agent Gibbs smiled and kissed her again as she slid from his lap, pulling on her clothes, as he sat on the floor watching her

Ziva smiled, "You know, you have to get dressed too you know"

Jethro smirked, "Mmmm.... but its much more fun to watch you"

Ziva smiled, she knew that already and put on a show when she did it, and stayed in her lingerie and knelt before Gibbs, kissing him harder and with more passion. She kissed down him, and kissed his spent shaft, which was already becoming hard again as he watched her.

She smiled and ran her tongue along the length of him, tasting herself and him upon him, she sucked him harder as she massaged the base of his erection.

Under her hands and lips, he soon spilled down her throat with a groan, and she smirked, as she licked him and sucked him more, and got up and finished getting dressed

Jethro smirked, "Ziva you are...amazing"

She smiled, "You are not too bad yourself Jethro"

He stood and got dressed before hugging her close to him and kissing her head softly, "I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too Jethro"

They left the elevator and went to their own desks just in time before the team arrived. Ziva smirked at her fiance and he returned it.

She smiled and picked up one of the many chocolate golden coins that Jethro had arranged to be delivered along with an arrangement of flowers, that now sat on her desk. She smiled as she pinned the four leaf clover to her top, courtesy of her one true love, she smiled and stroked her engagement ring gently, her dream came true and she was getting married to her prince charming.


End file.
